


Destined

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Destines as an Omega and talks about it with Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to [Welcome Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2803631), where I briefly mentioned Bucky remembering when Steve Destined. This expands on that.

**Title** : Destined  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, pre-slash  
 **Word Count** : 3755  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warnings** : AU, A/B/O Dynamics, pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, pre-serum Steve, Alpha Bucky, Omega Steve, self-lubrication, underage bodily functions  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **Summary** : Steve Destines as an Omega and talks about it with Bucky.

Something was...not _wrong_ , but... _new_. Steve's brow pinched and he slowly peeled his eyes open. His Ma wasn't in bed and their bedroom was still dark, but he could _smell_ her. Not her usual light flowery scent, but something strong like, Steve sniffed loudly, cinnamon and _safety_. He turned onto his side, spine achy from lying on his back all night. Frowning, he rubbed his thighs together, prick half-hard, and his backside... _wet_. He'd been dreaming, about what, he couldn't recall. It must have been a good dream going by the state of his shorts...

“Stevie, honey, are you awa— _oh_ ,” whispered Sarah, stilling in the doorway and tilting her head to the side. Steve watched his mother inhale deeply, her made-up mouth curling slightly at one corner.

His eyes widened, his Ma's worn Keds silent on the bare bedroom flooring. Steve bent his knees toward his chest, wetness along his cleft more obvious in that position. She sat down by his head and brushed her fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs off of his brow.

“How are you feeling, honey?” asked Sarah, combing the silky strands of Steve's hair with her fingers.

“ _Different_ ,” answered Steve, keeping his legs against his chest, eyes falling closed while his Ma pet his head. He knew that it had happened. Had learned from his Ma what would happen when people Destined, but he had to ask, “Did I finally—?”

“Seems so, sunshine boy” said Sarah, nodding and patting Steve's cheek. “One day you and your Alpha are gonna be very happy.” She kissed his forehead, pushing her fingers through Steve's hair again and then standing.

“Wait,” whispered Steve, reaching for his Ma's hand and folding his thin fingers around her wrist, “my Alpha? So I'm,” he sighed and chewed on his bottom lip, “an Omega?”

“Yes, Stevie,” confirmed Sarah, tucking Steve's blanket higher around his shoulders. “We can talk more about it when I come back from the ward if you'd like. Are you still planning on spending the day with James?”

Steve wrinkled his nose, chest tightening over the prospect of Bucky finding out he Destined as an Omega. “I guess. And it's _Bucky_ , Ma.”

“Alright. There's some change on the dresser if you boys are gonna get something at the deli for lunch. Try to keep yourselves out of trouble, okay?” Steve nodded and Sarah smiled, leaning down to press another kiss to Steve's forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

“Yes, _Ma_. Get to work safely,” said Steve, waiting for the quiet sound of their apartment door closing before turning on his other side and facing the wall. He slid his legs together, wetness dripping between his cheeks. Reaching behind himself, he rubbed his shorts along his cleft, sighing.

Of _course_ he was an Omega. Nobody would've believed anyone as small as him could've Destined as an Alpha. Steve didn't know why he entertained the thought that he wasn't an Omega. Most people knew what they were once they hit puberty, developing their knot or slickening for the first time. It'd been two years since his body'd started changing and he began to think he was a Beta. He would've been content being a Beta. But he woke up slick and able to smell the strong Alpha scent of his Ma in the other room. It had happened and there wasn't any changing it.

Bucky had Destined the day he'd turned 11. Told Steve when they'd seen each other that afternoon that he'd woken that morning, hard between his legs with a little swell at the base of his prick. He remembered frowning and shoving at Bucky's shoulder, groaning as he asked, “Gross, Buck, why 'ya gotta tell me all that?”

“Shut your mouth, Stevie, I'm an _Alpha_ ;how swell is that!” said Bucky, throwing his arm around Steve's neck and digging his knuckles into Steve's skull.

“You're a jerk, that's what you are,” huffed Steve, pushing Bucky off of him and fixing his hair. He didn't care what Bucky'd Destined as, so long as they were still going to see what they could get from the candy shop with their combined money.

Steve didn't think anything would change. Bucky wouldn't act any differently because he was on Omega, but he'd seen how other male Omegas were treated. He _had_ to Destine as something that would make him stand out more than his fierce mouth and small stature already did. Sighing again, he made himself as comfortable as possible and closed his eyes, hoping he didn't have another _pleasant_ dream before his alarm went off.

He already had to clean himself up more than he had planned for.

 

 

“ _Steve_!” Bucky banged on the front door, frantic rhythm of his fists irritating the neighbors, shouts audible through the walls.

“I'm coming!” called Steve, making sure he had the change his Ma left and his apartment key. Bucky stepped out of the way when he opened the door, already heading down the steps before he locked up. He exhaled slowly, amazed that Bucky hadn't picked up the change in his scent.

“The guys are playin' stick ball, you in?” asked Bucky, turning around to see that Steve was still following him and then turning the corner.

Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky _knew_ he didn't like playing stick ball, bad eyesight making it difficult for him to see the ball. “Nah, I'll watch,” he said, returning Johnny, Tommy, and Michael's calls in greeting with a strong wave.

“You actually playing today, Rogers?” asked Johnny, bouncing the Hi-bounce and watching Steve hop on to one of the closed garbage tins in the alley.

He shook his head and leant back against their apartment building. “Light's good today so I'm gonna do some sketching,” said Steve, pulling the misprinted medical pamphlet out from under his suspenders. Johnny and Tommy had both Destined as Alphas a year back and Michael figured he was a Beta. He was thankful that their Senses were still juvenile so they would have to get close and focus to pick up on the scent of anyone not fully matured.

“Fine by me. Barnes, you're with Tommy,” said Johnny making sure Michael was stationed behind him and waiting for Bucky and Tommy to get into position.

Steve watched Johnny's grip shift on the Hi-bounce, turning back to silently converse with Michael, fingers restlessly twirling the ball against his palm before he spun back around and launched it at Tommy. The ball connected with the broom handle and Bucky whooped loudly, yelling for Tommy to loop around Johnny before Michael could get the ball back to him.

He shook his head, not expressing his upset when Johnny was unnecessarily harsh with Michael for letting Tommy get back home. Focusing on Johnny, he sketched out the twist of his fingers around the ball. Tommy got in four runs and Bucky got in three hits before Michael managed to catch Bucky's fourth whack, allowing him and Johnny a turn at batting.

Bucky smirked at him when he passed, gesture making Steve roll his eyes and laugh. Taking his place behind Tommy, Bucky settled at the entrance of the alleyway, limbs loose so he'd be ready to pounce on their friends' strikes. He turned his attention to Michael, gaze tracing the shapes of Michael's wild curls. Johnny called three redos, allowing him to sketch the hang of Michael's curls over his brow before it was Michael's turn to hit.

Steve sighed, sorry for Michael when Bucky jumped for the ball and easily caught it. Johnny shouted at Michael again and he frowned, Bucky's brow pinched as they changed positions. Bucky caught Johnny's shoulder and said, “We're just playin' ball, Johnny. Stop bein' so hard on Michael.”

Bucky tipped his head at Steve and he shrugged, turning his attention back to his drawings. Michael was a _Beta_ and Johnny thought it was okay to treat him like he was nothing. He could imagine exactly how low Johnny would think him if Johnny found out he was an Omega. At least _Bucky_ stood up for Michael. _He_ should've said something. _Would_ have said something to Johnny if Bucky hadn't (politely) reprimanded him first.

He saw Michael let out a slow exhale, little smile curling Michael's mouth when Bucky caught his attention and raised his eyebrows. Bucky jerked Johnny's shoulder and Johnny rolled his eyes, shrugging off Bucky's grasp and grumbling for Michael to take up pitching.

Taking a few practice swings, Bucky adjusted his grip on the broom handle, body twisting with his movements. Steve followed the shape of Bucky's fingers with his eyes, the press of his fists together at the end of the stick. Bucky made contact with the Hi-bounce, Johnny swearing when he didn't collect the ball in time and Bucky made it home. He darkened the wispy lines of his sketch, Bucky's hands taking shape on his misprinted canvas.

Every bit of Bucky was familiar to him. Whenever it was too hot or too cold to venture anywhere other than each other's apartments, they spent their free time inside, Bucky talking about something he'd read or heard on the radio while Steve listened and drew whichever part of Bucky caught his attention that afternoon. Bucky'd go quiet and he'd tell Bucky about the grossest things his Ma encountered at the hospital, drawing the scrunch of Bucky's nose and the disgusted curl of his mouth as Bucky jokingly retched over his stories of shit smeared walls and vomit filled shoes.

He found himself drawing that scrunch. Bucky'd definitely gotten the Barnes nose, bridge straight and ending in a rounded point between the curved flare of his nostrils. Bits of Bucky spanned the empty spaces of the pamphlet. Probably could've cut them all out and made himself a paper Bucky if he wanted. Steve rubbed his thumb over his first sketch of Bucky's hands, making room for Bucky when Bucky nudged at him to scoot over.

The garbage lid dented under their weight, pop of metal loud in the alleyway. He felt Bucky looking over his doodles, tensing when Bucky froze next to him. Glancing at Bucky out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bucky's Adam's apple bob and his brow furrow. Bucky inhaled sharply and Steve knew he was done for. He shifted restlessly, Bucky slowly leaning closer and his head tipped back slightly of its own volition.

“ _Steve_ ,” whispered Bucky, leaning in toward Steve's bared throat and taking in a deep breath. “Is that—is that _you_?”

Steve sighed. “Stuff it, Bucky,” he muttered, pocketing his pencil and securing the pamphlet under the right strap of his suspenders as he dropped off of the garbage can. He started walking back toward his apartment and heard Bucky excuse their early exit.

“No, _hey_ ,” said Bucky, catching up with Steve and tugging on Steve's wrist, stilling their movements in the mouth of the alleyway. “How come ya' smell so good?”

“You _know_ why, ya' jerk,” he murmured, kicking at a loose chunk of asphalt and shaking off Bucky's grip. Steve tucked his hands in his pockets, jingling the few coins between his fingers as Bucky trailed after him. He heard the wet sound of Bucky opening and closing his mouth behind him, knew his friend wanted to say _something_ about this new development but couldn't figure out the right words.

Bucky matched Steve's pace and snapped Steve's suspender strap, grinning at the roll of Steve's eyes. “You gettin' hungry? S'been a while since breakfast.”

“Sure. Ma' left me a little extra, what about you?” asked Steve, body still tightly strung as he turned toward Bucky with a raised eyebrow. Bucky nodded, and he sighed, glad Bucky wasn't going to hound him about how he'd Destined.

“I got enough. Wanna get a coupla those fancy grilled cheeses at the diner?” asked Bucky, already leading them in that direction.

He'd Destined as an Omega, but there was no way he was going to trail after Bucky and follow in his shadow. Steve quickened his strides and caught up with Bucky. Their arms brushed together and Bucky turned a grin on him, slinging an arm around his shoulders and jerking him into Bucky's side. He rolled his eyes, but it felt exactly as it would have pre-Destination.

The diner was around the corner and he smirked at Bucky once they'd caught sight of it. He pushed out from under Bucky's arm and bolted, pleasant weather, short distance, and Bucky's surprise from the impromptu race allowing him to reach the diner first.

“Don't look so smug, punk,” said Bucky, narrowing his eyes and laughing breathlessly at the upward curl of Steve's panting mouth. “You cheated.”

“You're just sore 'cuz I beat you,” said Steve, pushing into the diner and claiming a two-seater booth.

Mabel came by and placed two menus in front of them. She pulled her notepad out of her apron and tapped her pen against the spiral of metal at the top.

“I'm pretty sure I know what you boys are gonna order, but I figured I'd give 'ya a couple menus in case you're feelin' adventurous.”

Bucky looked across the table at Steve and shook his head at Mabel when Steve stacked their menus together. “Thanks, Mabel, but we'll split a bottle of coke and take two grilled cheeses, please.”

“Sure thing, handsome,” said Mabel, writing down their order and collecting the menus. “Should be ready real soon. I'll be right back with your cola.”

Bucky curled his fingers together and rested his fists on the edge of the table. “Man, am I hungry.”

“Me, too,” said Steve, plucking the pamphlet from under his suspenders and flattening it on the small table.

“Hey, you weren't the one runnin' all up and down the alley.”

“Yeah, but watchin' you goons is exhausting.” Steve exhaled dramatically and shifted, pulling his pencil out of his pocket.

“Can I look at that again?” asked Bucky, watching Steve darken several of his sketches. Steve shrugged and slid his drawings across the table, leaning into the back of the booth and watching the passing cars. “Jesus, Stevie, you're getting really good.”

“Get a lot of practice in when I'm stuck inside most days.”

“Well it's doing 'ya good. You could make bank with these drawings, pal.”

“Thanks, Buck,” murmured Steve, thankful that Mabel was making her way toward their table with their lunches. Bucky slid his drawings back toward him and he hurriedly tucked the pamphlet back under his suspenders, leaning back away from the table's edge so Mabel had room to set down their dishes and glasses.

“Two grilled cheeses and a bottla' coke,” said Mabel, pulling straws and napkins out of her apron pocket. She leant on the back of the booth behind Steve and smiled at them both. “You boys need anything else?”

“I think we're good, Ms. Mabel,” answered Steve, glaring across the table where Bucky had stuffed his mouth with his sandwich. “Thank you.”

“Gimme a yell if you need anything else, sugar,” she smiled, wiping her hands on the bottom of her apron and heading toward the small family that seated themselves across the diner.

“Couldn't wait to stuff your face, huh?” asked Steve, grabbing a napkin and spreading it out over his lap. Bucky hummed around his grilled cheese, and he snickered, pouring half of the coke into his glass and leaving the rest for Bucky.

Bucky held his sandwich in between his teeth, using both hands to rip open his straw and then dropping it straight into the coke bottle. He demolished his sandwich in five huge bites, relaxing back into his side of the booth and leisurely sipping his drink. Steve was still eating, slowly making his way through his grilled cheese and taking small swallows of his coke between bites.

He'd been curious since he'd caught a whiff of Steve in the alleyway. Wanted to ask him more about it but Steve quickly derailed that conversation. Bucky figured maybe he just hadn't wanted to talk to him about his Destination around the other boys. He took a long sip of his soda and then said, “So...you Destined today.”

Cola dripped out of Steve's nose when he coughed, Bucky hurrying to pass him a napkin that he gratefully snatched. He wiped his face and inhaled shakily, coughing twice more before he frowned at Bucky across the table. “M'not an Alpha,” he said hesitantly. _Quietly_ because he didn't want to talk about this here. Or at all.

“Ain't nothin' wrong with being an Omega, pal,” answered Bucky, shrugging and drinking the last of his coke.

“ _You_ might not think so, but the rest of the world don't think too highly of male Omegas, Buck.”

“Yeah? What about your Pop? He was an Omega and you've got those medals that prove he was respected.”

“Ma said the men in other units hassled him all the time.”

“Because they were greaseballs, Steve. Nobody worth your time will treat you different 'cuz you're an Omega. I won't let 'em.”

“ _I_ won't let 'em,” said Steve, glaring at Bucky. “You ain't gotta protect me just 'cuz I'm an Omega. I'll hate you if you try.”

“I been lookin' after your dumb behind since I met you, Steve. I'm not about to stop now just 'cuz you think our Destinations are makin' me want to.”

“Yeah, well treatin' me different _includes_ treating me like I'm delicate, Buck; I can take care of myself.”

“I never doubted that for a second, pal.”

“ _Good_ ,” said Steve, raising his brows at Bucky and taking a gulp of his soda when Bucky stayed silent.

Bucky was sure he was about to get popped in the mouth or kicked in the shins. Steve glared at him and he stared right back, flicking at his straw in the coke bottle. He'd been overwhelmed the morning he'd Destined, Dad's Alpha scent strong throughout the house and under that the pleasant scent of his Mom. His prick had been hard and he whined when he touched his knot, making an absolute mess of his briefs when he spilled and spilled. He wondered how it was for Steve. Omegas got slick didn't they? “So what was it like?” he asked, squirming in the booth.

“What was what like?”

“ _You know_...I told you how it was for me!”

“I didn't _ask_ you.”

“Well _I'm_ asking.”

Steve huffed and tossed a piece of his sandwich crust at Bucky, annoyed that Bucky dipped down and caught it in his mouth. “ _Weird_ ,” he answered, leaving it at that and pushing aside his lunch dish.

Bucky leant forward, waiting for Steve to say more but he stayed silent. “That's it?” Steve shrugged and he nudged Steve's feet under the table.

“ _Fine_. _Really_ weird. Wet and _empty_ like I--” he stopped himself and chewed on his lower lip.

Bucky exhaled sharply, heat swirling in his belly. “Like you what?”

Steve looked out the window and shrugged, saying, “Like I needed something there.”

“ _Right_ ,” said Bucky, breathing shakily. He ignored his firming prick and asked the first thing that came to mind. “Your mom smell like cinnamon to you, too?”

Steve nodded and finished his soda, moving his glass to the edge of the table so Mabel could more easily clear their dishes. “What do I smell like?” he asked, recalling Bucky saying he smelled _good_.

“ _Sweet_ , like syrup on hot pancakes,” said Bucky, leaning in and focusing on Steve's scent. “Yeah.”

Having Bucky's attention like this made him feel just as weird as he had that morning. He felt his face heating and hoped that his cheeks didn't start to get pink.

“What about me?” asked Bucky, folding his arms on the table edge and tilting his head at Steve.

Steve's brow furrowed and he closed his eyes. He hadn't paid attention to Bucky's scent, too worried about anyone sniffing him out as an Omega. He fixated on it now, chest warming as he opened his eyes. “A match that was just lit.”

“ _What_?” asked Bucky, slumping back in the seat.

“Not like—it's really warm...and _pungent_.”

“Pungent?? Jeez, Steve, say more nice thi--”

“But good. You smell like you,” finished Steve, shrugging again. He breathed deeply, liking the way Bucky's scent filled his lungs.

“Jesus, if that's what I smell like to _you_...”

“You might not smell like pancakes, but you definitely don't smell bad, Bucky. It's better than your usual funk,” teased Steve, Bucky's Alpha essence the only thing he could focus on now that he'd gotten a whiff of him.

Bucky nodded absently and toyed with his straw, twirling it around in the mouth of his bottle and obnoxiously slurping what little soda was left inside.

Mabel came over to check on them, Bucky bashfully spitting out the straw and pushing the bottle aside. “You boys sure were hungry. Can I get you anything else, or are you ready to settle up?” she asked, already fingering the bill in her apron.

“We're ready, thank you,” said Steve, taking the paper with a smile, Mabel nodding and leaving them to pay for their lunch. “I've got enough for me but not for my half of a tip...”

“Got you covered, Steve,” said Bucky, poking at the coins in his hand and stacking their payment on top of their bill.

“I'll get you back,” said Steve, making sure they didn't leave too much of a mess and then standing, leading Bucky out of the diner with a 'goodbye' to Mabel.

They stood outside of the diner, entire afternoon still spread out before them until they needed to get home for dinner. Bucky stretched next to him, extension of his limbs making him look bigger and taller than he was.

“What now, Rogers?” Bucky dropped an arm around his shoulders, roughly pulling him into Bucky's side and aimlessly guiding them elsewhere. He didn't know what they were going to do now, didn't care how they spent the rest of their afternoon. Steve only cared about Bucky by his side, sharp scent of Bucky in his nose, and the reassurance that Bucky wasn't bothered that his best pal was an Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
